Nadchodź z wolna, Raju!
by Akolitka
Summary: Trzy pory roku, trzy spotkania Molly Weasley i Lorda Voldemorta. Parafrazując Agathę Christe mogę powiedzieć - A zakończeniem jest Eden. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa Paimpont.


_Nadchodź z wolna, Raju!_

_Nieprzywykłą wargą -_

_Trwożnie - sączę jaśmin -_

_Jak pszczoła - co słabnąc_

_Krąży wokół kwiatu,_

_Brzęczy - nim się waży_

_Wejść wreszcie do wnętrza -_

_I ginie w nektarze._

Emily Dickinson. _Come slowly, Eden!_

Lord Voldemort po raz pierwszy przyszedł do Nory w środku zimy. Mróz lśnił na szybach, ale w kuchni pachniało wiosną. Doniczki z wonnymi ziołami stały na parapecie, tworząc sobą mały nierealny o tej porze roku ogród. Molly stała przy starym brzuchatym piecu, mieszając zupę cebulową. Zupa była mętna, brązowa i gęsta gruba, pachniała ziołami i warzywami. Odwróciła głowę lekko, gdy zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi, zaskoczona, że wrócili tak szybko.

Nie było uśmiechu na jej ustach, kiedy się odwróciła, oczekiwała swoich dzieci albo Remusa, strzepujących z siebie śnieg po rannym spacerze po wrzosowiskach. Ale człowiekiem, który stał cicho w drzwiach przyglądając się jej, nie był Remus. To był _on_.

Co dziwne, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Molly poczuła, kiedy zobaczyła Czarnego Pana w drzwiach jej domu była ulga. Ulga, że nie było tutaj nikogo innego, ulga, że wszyscy byli tego ranka z dala od domu. Artur jak zwykle pracuje w Ministerstwie, a wszystkie dzieci, w tym Harry, były z Remusem na owianych śniegiem wrzosowiskach. Spakowała im więcej niż wystarczająco dużo jedzenia, by mogli tam zostać przez cały dzień, a wiedziała, że nie wrócą do zmroku. Wszyscy byli bezpieczni. Ona będzie jedyną, która zginie.

Dopiero wówczas, jako pewnego rodzaju refleksja, zimny, mroczny strach szepnął jej w głowie: _A więc idę na śmierć_

Nie wyciągnął różdżki, stał jedynie w drzwiach, ciemny cień w jej przytulnej kuchni. Potem powoli podszedł do wysłużonego kuchennego stołu i usiadł na jednym z chybotliwych krzeseł. Jego blada twarz pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek emocji.

– Nie ma ich tutaj. – Molly usłyszała dziwne drżenie w swoim głosie, gdy w końcu odezwała się. – Harry'ego tu nie ma, tak jak i innych. Wszyscy są daleko stąd i nie wrócą przez kilka dni.

Jego szkarłatne oczy napotkały jej wzrok i lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego śmiertelnie bladej twarzy. Wiedział, że kłamała, oczywiście, że wiedział.

– A więc poczekam. – Jego głos był cichy, niemal łagodny, ale sprawił, że Molly zadrżała. Przypomniała sobie, że wcześniej zostawiła różdżkę na górze. Nie żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie w walce z _nim_.

Siedział niemal idealnie nieruchomo. Molly odwróciła się powoli i zaczęła się krzątać przy kuchni, mieszając zupę niepewną ręką. _Gdyby tylko mnie teraz zabił i odszedł. Zanim wszyscy wrócą_. Czuła jego spojrzenie utrzymujące się na niej, kiedy gotowała. Poruszała się znacznie wolniej niż zwykle, dodając jeszcze odrobinę niepotrzebnych przypraw i mieszając powolnymi ruchami gęstą zupę.

Usłyszała cichy odgłos, a potem szelest płaszcza. Molly odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i dostrzegła bladą twarz pozbawioną wyrazu. I nagle wiedziała: Był głodny. Molly zawsze była w stanie wyczuć, kiedy ktoś był głodny.

Nie myśląc, co robi, sięgnęła do kredensu, wyciągnęła jedną z prostych glinianych miseczek i zaczęła nalewać nań parującą zupę z przeźroczystymi pasmami cebuli. Położyła ją w ciszy na stole przed nim i dała mu łyżkę. Potem, kiedy myślała o tym, nie była w stanie znaleźć żadnego powodu do tego, co zrobiła. Oprócz tego, że był głodny.

Zaskoczyła go, czuła to. Ale wziął łyżkę, którą mu dała i zaczął jeść. Wyjęła z pieca patelnię pełną puszystych bułek z chrupiącą skórką i położyła dwie z nich na talerzu obok jego miski. Wziął jedną z nich i zaczął rozrywać ją pośpiesznie swoimi smukłymi białymi rękami. Wiedziała, że czuł rosnące ciepło z białego lekko gąbczastego środka bułki i chciała mu powiedzieć, by uważał, żeby się nie poparzyć, ale ugryzła się w język.

Jadł szybko i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak dawno temu coś w ogóle jadł. _Być może Czarny Pan nie ma nikogo, kto by o niego dbał_, pomyślała nieoczekiwanie i absurdalnie.

Kiedy skończył jeść bułki i drugą miskę zupy, spojrzał na nią. – Dziękuję, pani Weasley.

Nie odpowiedziała.

Powoli ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Molly wstrzymała oddech. Czy on naprawdę zamierza odejść? Tak po prostu?

Kiedy dotarł do drzwi, odwrócił się. – Potraktowała mnie pani dzisiaj dobrze, pani Weasley. Urządziła mi pani lepsze powitanie niż każdy z moich śmierciożerców kiedykolwiek. W zamian daję pani słowo, że ani ty, ani twój mąż, ani twoje dzieci nie zginą z mojej ręki.

Wpatrywała się w ciemną postać. – A co... co z Harry'm? – Szepnęła. – On też jest moim dzieckiem. Przynajmniej dla mnie...

Czarny Pan patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. – Ma pani wielkie serce, pani Weasley. – Powiedział w końcu. Jego głos był miękki. – Ale wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że nie mogę dać ci tego, o co prosisz. Harry i ja jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni – jeden musi zabić drugiego. Ale ty i twoja rodzina nie musicie się już mnie lękać. Jednakże musicie jeszcze zwracać uwagę na moich śmierciożerców, bywają tacy gwałtowni.

Skinęła głową, w milczeniu. Kolejny szelest ciemnego płaszcza i już go nie było.

Kiedy Artur wrócił wieczorem, poprosiła go, aby wzmocnił zaklęcia ochronne nałożone wokół domu, dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich dzieci, a zwłaszcza Harry'ego. Ale nie powiedziała mu o wizycie Czarnego Pana.

-oOo-

Drugim razem przyszedł na wiosnę. Powietrze pachniało bzem i dzikim tymiankiem, a mały wazon polnych kwiatów stal na stole w kuchni. Dzieci były w szkole, a Artur wyruszył do Ministerstwa o świcie.

Molly siedziała płacząc przy kuchennym stole.

Zajęło jej trochę czasu, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest już sama, zatraciła się w łzach i jej prywatnym smutku. Ale coś – może lekki szelest płaszcza, sprawiło, że podniosła głowę by sprawdzić. Stał w drzwiach milczący, patrząc na nią. Jak długo już tu był?

Otarła oczy szybko w fartuch i zapytała z wahaniem. – Dlaczego... dlaczego tu jesteś?

Lekki uśmiech. – Byłem głodny.

Wstała bez słowa i przyniosła mu kilka grubych kromek świeżego pieczywa i nalała mu herbaty. Tym razem usiadła przy stole naprzeciwko niego i przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, jak rwał chleb na kawałki palcami i zjadał je. _Je jak chłopiec, pomyślała, zbyt szybko, zbyt niecierpliwie_. Złote okruszki spadły na jego ciemny rękaw, a Molly uśmiechnęła się do nieprawdopodobnego widok okruszków chleba na płaszczu Czarnego Pana.

Kiedy skończył jeść, spojrzał na nią. – Dlaczego płaczesz, Molly Weasley?

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona_. Wygląda jak śmierć we własnej osobie_, pomyślała, _z jego szkarłatnymi oczami i bladą twarzą_. Ale jego głos nadal jest głosem człowieka. – To nic. – Wyszeptała. – prywatne sprawy...

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę. – I nie rozmawiasz z nikim o swoich prywatnych smutkach, prawda? – Powiedział cicho.

Pokręciła głową bez słowa.

Siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu. Potem powiedział cicho. – Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że tu byłem. Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. Nikt się nie dowie.

Prawie roześmiała się na absurdalność tej sugestii. Powiedzieć _mu_? Zwierzyć się tej potwornej bestii siedzącej przed nią? Już miała mu powiedzieć nie, gdy jej wzrok padł na jego długie białe palce. Były owinięte wokół filiżanki herbaty, chłonąc z niej ciepło. _Czarny Pan rozgrzewa dłonie na filiżance_. Ten gest wydawał jej się dziwnie znajomy, tak zwyczajny, tak _ludzki_... I zanim zrozumiała, co się dzieje, jej smutek sprawił, że zaczęła mu się zwierzać: mówiła o stopniowych zmianach zachodzących w Arturze, jego odległym wzroku, długich godzinach spędzanych przezeń w Ministerstwie, a następnie o słabym zapachy perfum, który utrzymywał się na ubraniu, na jego skórze...

– On nawet nie wie, że ja wiem. – Wyszeptała. – Ale poznaję te perfumy, należą do młodej czarownicy z niebieskimi oczami, która pracuje w Ministerstwie... Spotkałam ją kilka razy, jest bardzo młoda i tak bardzo, bardzo śliczna.

– Jak ma na imię? – W głosie Czarnego Pana mogła usłyszeć nagły chłód.

Molly spojrzała zaskoczona na bladą twarz Voldemorta. – Och, nie, powiedziała szybko. Nie chcę powiedzieć ci jej imienia. Ja... nie chcę żeby stała się jej jakaś krzywda.

Szkarłatne spojrzenie utkwiło w jej twarzy. – Dlaczego nie? Przecież skrzywdziła cię, prawda?

Molly potrząsnęła głową, zakłopotana. – No cóż, przypuszczam, że w pewien sposób to zrobiła to, ale ona jest tak młoda, widzisz, a młodzi ludzie tak łatwo dają się zaślepić miłości. Cóż, wydaje się, że starszym również się to czasami zdarza, jak mojemu biednemu Arturowi. Ale ona ma matkę... i ojca, który będą cierpieć, jeśli coś złego się jej stanie. Och, nie, nie chcę czegoś takiego.

– Ale twój mąż... Porzuci ciebie i wasze dzieci, pozostawi was zubożałych i zdanych na łaskę losu. – Przez chwilę myślała, że wyczuła lekkie drżenie w jego głosie. Może to sobie wyobraziła.

– Nie. – Powiedziała miękko.– Artur nigdy by tego nie zrobił, nie ważne jak jest nią zauroczony. Jest oddany dzieciom, kocha swoje życie tutaj i ten dziwny mały dom. Będzie pracował w Ministerstwie wciąż dłużej i dłużej, będzie przychodził wieczorem do domu z jej zapachem na skórze i z każdym dniem, będzie mnie kochać trochę mniej. Ale nigdy nas nie opuści.

Czarny Pan przyglądał się jej z powagą. – Pozwól mi przynieść sobie eliksir miłości, Molly Weasley, albo rzucić zaklęcie na twojego męża tak, że będzie patrzył tylko na ciebie.

Czuła się dziwnie poruszona. – Dziękuję, ale... Ale to nie będzie to samo, widzisz, tak jak w prawdziwej miłości. Och, nie wątpię, że Artur na swój sposób bardzo mnie lubi, ale przybyło mi lat i nie jestem już piękna. Zakochał się we mnie i nie ma niczego, co mogłabym z tym zrobić. Byłam całkiem ładna, kiedy byłam młoda, ale to było dawno temu, przed dziećmi i tym całym strachem.

Blade palce pogładziły kosmyk jej rudych włosów z dala od jej twarzy. – Wciąż jesteś piękna, Molly Weasley.

Zarumieniła się, a on uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Mogę wrócić i zobaczyć jeszcze raz?

Skinęła głową w milczeniu.

-oOo-

Ostatni raz przyszedł jesienią. Wrześniowe złote słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie, ale w powietrzu można już było wyczuć chłodny powiew jesieni. Ginny wyjechała do szkoły, ale Ron wyruszył gdzieś z Harry'm i Hermioną, a Molly nie wiedziała gdzie teraz są. Artur jak zwykle wcześnie rano wyruszył do Ministerstwa, ale wiedziała, że wróci po południu. Niebieskooka czarownica wciąż pracowała w Ministerstwie, ale Artur nie pracował już w nadgodzinach, a zapach perfum zniknął z jego ubrań. Wydawał się o wiele starszy w ostatnich dniach, zatroskany i zmęczony, jak gdyby był zżerany przez jakiś wewnętrzny utajony smutek.

Molly zbierała ostatnie jabłka z starej sękatej jabłoni w ogrodzie, gdy usłyszała za sobą kroki. Odwróciła się, spodziewając się zobaczyć ciemny płaszcz i bladą twarz. Ale zamiast tego, zobaczyła młodego mężczyznę z twarzą tak piękną jak u anioła. Był ubrany w mugolskie ubrania, ale wiedziała, że nie jest mugolem, czuła potężną starożytną magię pulsującą wokół niego. Jego włosy były dzikie i ciemne, a oczy miały niespotykany srebrny odcień. Przez chwilę myślała, że był jakimś nieznajomym i zastanawiała się, dlaczego przybył tu, do jej ogrodu. Ale potem zrozumiałam, że to był _on_.

– Zmieniłeś się. – Wyszeptała.

– Tylko na dziś. – Jego srebrne oczy błyszczały.

– Czyli to właśnie tak... wcześniej wyglądałeś? – Spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na jego piękna twarz.

Skinął głową. – Tak, to jest właśnie to, kim kiedyś byłem. Niemal zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie, być w tej formie... Chodź ze mną na spacer, Molly.

– Na _spacer_? – Postawiła powoli kosz pełen jabłek na trawie. – Z tobą?

Uśmiechnął się. – Wszystko w porządku, nikt mnie nie rozpozna, jeśli nas zobaczą. To piękny dzień, a ja mam ochotę na spacer. Pójdziesz ze mną?

Roześmiała się i pokręciła głową. – Moi sąsiedzi będą się zastanawiać, co ja robię z tak pięknym chłopcem jak ty...

Przekrzywił głowę na bok i patrzył na nią przez chwilę swoim srebrnym wzrokiem. – Więc i ty może musisz być w przebraniu.– Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i wymamrotał szybko zaklęcie.

– Co ty zrobiłeś? – Odetchnęła Molly. – W co mnie zmieniłeś? – Podeszła do małego stawu, który błyszczał srebrem w wrześniowym słońcu i spojrzała na swoje odbicie w wodzie. – Och... – Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle. Powoli podniosła rękę i dotknęła długich płomiennych loków, które opadały jej na ramiona. Dziewczyna w stawie zrobiła to samo. – Ale to jest... to przecież _ja_... Jak wtedy, kiedy byłam młoda. Spojrzała na białym owalu twarzy dziewczyny w stawie. – Kiedy byłam piękna.

– Zawsze byłaś piękna. – Powiedział cicho. Ale twoi sąsiedzi nie rozpoznają cię teraz, prawda?

Pokręciła głową.

– To dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Teraz możemy iść na spacer, w przebraniu naszych prawdziwych postaci.

Roześmiała się potem i potrząsnęła swoimi długimi, rudymi włosami. Zrobiła kilka kroków, a jej ciało było lekkie i wdzięczne. – Dlaczego to robisz? Co... z tym wszystkim? Co z wojną?

– Wojna może poczekać do jutra. – Powiedział cicho. – Dlaczego nie możesz najpierw pokazać mi swojego ogrodu, Molly?

I weszła z nim w swój mały zaniedbany ogród, z jego długą zieloną trawą, starymi jabłoniami, żółtymi chryzantemami i krzakami porzeczek, których gałęzie uginały się pod ciężarem purpurowych owoców.

– Być może tak właśnie wyglądał Eden. – Jego głos był miękki.

– Ogród Eden? – Rozejrzała się po zatłoczonych klombach i roześmiała się. – Myślę, że mieli tam lepszych ogrodników... Ale być może nasze jabłka są tak samo dobre. Proszę

Podała mu jedno z małych ciemnoczerwonych jabłek i patrzyła jak je.

– A Ewa podarowała jabłko wężowi. – Powiedział z uśmiechem. – A gdy wąż zjadł, utracił całą swoją rozległą wiedzę o naturze dobra i zła, bo zjadł owoc z drzewa niewinności. – Wziął ją za rękę. Spodziewała się, że będzie zimna, ale była przyjemnie ciepła na przeciw jej dłoni. – Chodź, przejdźmy się razem, Molly.

I wyszli razem z ogrodu, a za nim rozciągały się wrzosowiska, które sięgały ciemnej ściany lasu. Szli razem w łagodnym półcieniu pod drzewami i położyli się na suchym mchu pokrywającym polanę.

– Jak mam cię nazywać? – Szepnęła, kiedy usiadła obok niego pod dużym dębem.

Przebiegł palcami delikatnie przez jej rude włosy. – Tom.

– Tom... – Smakowała to imię. Czuła słodycz w ustach. – Tom.

Siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc na nią. Potem pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła ze zdumieniem swoich ust. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd ktoś ją pocałował, tak dużo, że ten nieoczekiwany pocałunek wydawał się jej pierwszym w życiu. Po chwili wahania, pocałowała go.

Być może powinna była go zatrzymać, kiedy pociągnął ją w dół na mech i zaczął rozpinać jej bluzkę. Ale on był przystojny, a ona była piękna i złote słońce wznosiło się na rozległym wrześniowym niebie. I tylko dzisiaj, nie było Czarnego Pana, nie było wojny i strachu. Tylko dzisiaj, nie było niczego poza ogrodem Eden.

-oOo-

Widziała go ponownie, na krótko, w czasie ostatecznej bitwy. Ale to było zwykłe spojrzenie, blada twarz, ciemny płaszcz, nic więcej. A potem przyszła rozpacz i opłakiwanie zmarłych. Opłakiwanie Freda, Remusa, Tonks i wszystkich innych. A gdzieś głęboko, w sercu Molly była żałoba, która nigdy nie będzie mogła być ujawniona.

Ale Harry przeżył, Ron i Ginny przeżyli, Bill, Charlie, Percy i George przeżyli, tak samo jak Artur. Molly i Artur opłakiwali razem tych, którzy zostali utraceni, a czasami Artur obejmował żonę i pocieszał ją. I wyszeptał kiedyś, gdy siedzieli razem na schodach do Nory patrząc na ich dziki zaniedbany ogród. – Jaka ty jesteś piękna, Molly, kiedy patrzysz tak w dal... O czym myślisz? – Odgarnął delikatnie drżącą ręką kosmyk jej rudych włosów.

Molly uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała cicho. – Myślę, że nasz ogród przypomina Eden.

Po części oczekiwała, ze Artur ją wyśmieje, ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego sięgnął nieśmiało po jej rękę. – Tak. – Wyszeptał. – Myślę, że tak.


End file.
